


Green

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Hogsmeade, Jealousy, Resentment, Short, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Slight Incest, Slytherin, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: He didn't like the way Remus was standing too close to his little sister. It made his eyes turn green. As green as the color on (y/n)'s house colors.





	Green

“From the way you looked when we showed up, I’ll take it you weren’t expecting us.” Remus says to you as you glare at your older brother who was acting a complete ass with James and Peter from the window of Zonko’s. 

You and the far more well behaved Marauder waited outside. When had been the last time you had spent quality time with your eldest brother? Far too long for your liking. The two of you being in different houses was no help at all. You were stuck with Regulus in Slytherin. When Sirius had told you to meet him at the Three Broomsticks that Saturday you had been delighted to spend time with your favorite brother. 

Yet when you walked in spotting your brother immediately you soon found out the two of you would not be alone. The other three members of their self-named group were present. 

To say you were disappointed was an understatement. Angry seemed to describe your mood. Resentment curdled in you as you continued to scowl at Sirius. The brother you had thought loved you so much. The brother you. . . 

Instantly you stop your mind from finishing that thought. A thought and feeling that had plagued you for years. 

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy your company.” You fix your eyes on to the tips of your shoes. “It’s just that I haven’t had alone time with him in months. We used to be so close when we were children. Now that I’m in Slytherin it just seems so difficult to get one moment in with him. Is he ashamed of me? Maybe he thinks that I’m gonna become like the rest of our family. Or maybe he’s just too old now to enjoy the company of his little sister. I see all the other girls he’s with. . .” You hold back the tone of jealousy that threatened to leak through. 

An unsure and tentative hand falls onto your shoulder as gentle as an autumn leaf. “Sirius could never be ashamed of you. He loves you too much. You’re his favorite person in the entire world. He’s just stupid and doesn’t think about his actions.” 

Snorting in agreement you’re glad that your anger isn’t unjustified. Smiling gratefully at Remus you decide to lighten the mood and change the subject. You really did enjoy the company of the Marauders. They were like the family you wished you had. They were warm and joyful. You would always be grateful to them for befriending your brother and giving him a family that would appreciate him as much as you did.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  


By chance Sirius caught sight of (y/n) and Remus so close together outside of the joke shop. He halted and let his eyes stare unashamed at the two. His little sister was laughing at something Remus had said; his other best friend was smiling so warmly that something tightened in Sirius’ chest. Why did it bother him seeing them together? Especially when (y/n) seemed content without Sirius there. 

Sirius clenches his jaw and pushes down whatever it was he was feeling. It wasn’t the first time he had experienced such a sensation. He had learned how to handle them yet they continued to surge up whenever. . . Whenever (y/n) was with another boy. Maybe it was his overprotective brotherly instinct. The others did always tease him that he might as well be in his animagus form and follow (y/n) all day considering he was already very much her guard dog. He was half tempted to do just what they had joked about. 

It was more than that though. 

It had always been more than that. 

Even though Regulus was closer to her in age, (y/n) had always clung and sought out Sirius. She had been his since the moment she was born. 

“What’s the matter, Paddy?” An armful of items in his arms, James peers over Sirius’ shoulder. He grins and shakes his head. “Ah, Moony better be careful with how close he is to (y/n). He should know better. I’m sure it’s nothing you should be worried about. We’re all her big brothers.” 

Sirius wanted to believe that but the way Remus’ eyes were focused on his little sister made him doubt it. 

He knew the emotion that suddenly made his insides cold. 

Jealousy.


End file.
